


Accusations

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Gonna Marry That Boy [9]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Accusations

* * *

You had no long you cried into Daryl’s chest. It felt like an eternity passed before he spoke again. “What does Carl think?” He asked softly. Daryl had known Carl since he was a kid, so he had a pretty good idea what he’d think. Carl had a big heart, and loved you, despite it all.

“He doesn’t know.” You sniffed. “I hadn’t told anyone. I-I didn’t want to believe it, part of me hoped not saying it out loud would make it not real.”

Daryl sighed. “He’s got a right to know.”

You nodded. “I know. And I do plan to tell him…I’m just so scared. He’s going off to college, I’m going into my senior year of school, I still have to tell my dad, and my mom is at my house right now, so he’s already pissed beyond belief.”

“I take it your folks don’t get along?”

Pulling away, you wiped your cheeks. “I haven’t seen, or heard from, my mom since I was 2.”

He shook his head. “That just ain’t right.” That was something that got under Daryl’s skin.

* * *

The two of you stayed at the park talking for another hour. You gently swayed on a swing, wanting the simplicity of childhood, back before all this. You knew your father would never look at you the same way again.

Finally, you asked him to bring you home. The whole way, your hands were shaking. As you slowed to a stop in front of your house, he gave your hand a pat. Your father stormed out of the house, towards the two of you. You were a step behind Daryl, so that’s who Negan saw first.

Your mother wasn’t far behind him, looking like she would hit someone with a damn bible at any moment. At this point, you wouldn’t put it past her. Her face was harsh, and her eyes were set on the man in front of you.

“Who the fuck are you?” He gets in Daryl’s face, but Daryl doesn’t even flinch. “Some sick fuck who likes to go after teenagers?” He clenched his jaw, rage radiating from him. “You’re too fuckin’ old for her, you redneck piece of shit.”

“What is this?” You mother snapped, finally joining the conversation. “You enjoy pimping out my daughter to your biker buddies?!”

Negan’s anger was now directed to the woman who had given birth to you, and nothing more. “ _Excuse_ me?” He growled.

“Going off with a strange older man on a bike? Are you neglecting her that much that she feels she needs this attention?” Her eyes were locked with Negan’s. You just watched, not daring to get in the middle of this fight. “I can’t believe how she’s behaving.”

“Maybe if her momma didn’t run off…” Daryl said casually, not bothered at all by the yelling.

She shot a look to him. “Don’t you dare pretend to know what you’re talking about!”

Negan glared at Daryl. “Get the fuck off my property, asshole. And don’t you dare come around my daughter again.”

“You realize that if she wasn’t so scared of your temper, she wouldn’t have called a good friend of the sheriff to talk, right?” He said calmly. “I ain’t her ‘boyfriend’, by the way. Simply someone calm enough to talk to without the Hulk comin’ out.” Daryl turned towards you. “Call me if ya need me. Day or night, kiddo.”

“Thanks, Daryl.” You gave him a small smile. He nodded and walked back towards the bike. After you heard the engine come to life, you faced your mother. “And don’t you dare try to act like you give a shit about me.” You ground out, shoving your way between them.

Hearing that was a punch in the gut for Negan, thinking back to the last time he saw your mother.

You were asleep in your brand new toddler bed that he’d just put together that morning. He’d surprised you with it after lunch. It had a pink and purple bed set with butterflies. You’d hugged his legs and your face lit up.

He’d been the one to tuck you in, just like every night. Walking out of your room, he left the door cracked and made his way downstairs. “I’m done, Negan.” Were the first words he heard from your mother’s mouth directed towards him all afternoon.  

“What?” He had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

“This.” She motioned between the two of them. “Us. I’m done. I’m gone.”

His face went from confusion to anger. “Why? What about Y/N/N? You aren’t fuckin’ takin’ my kid.” He warned her.

She shook her head. “No, I’m not.” Grabbing of the suitcases that she’d had tucked to the side, she walked towards the door. “I’m not doing this, Negan. I’m not raising a child that I didn’t want. I’m not staying with some biker who has no drive to move up in the world. I’m not staying in a small ass town, forced into the role of doting mother. Especially when you spend more time and money on her than me.” She scoffed. “Now you get all her time.”

Negan was frozen in shock as she walked out the front door, allowing it to slam behind her. Hearing little footsteps, he turned to see you rubbing your eyes on the stairs. “Where’s mommy?” You asked, sleepily.

His heart broke for the first time that night, trying to think of how to explain this to his little princess.

* * *

As soon as you were in the house, Negan walked in behind you. “What the fuck was he talkin’ about?” He asked. “What the fuck is going on that’s so damn bad that you had to call that hick to talk?”

You sighed, shaking your head. “I don’t want to do this right now, daddy. Go back to fighting with ‘mom’. Get her out of here. Please.” You all but begged him, just wanting her to be gone.

“I’m not going anywhere until we get to the bottom of this, young lady.” She told you.

Negan ran his hands over his face. “Get your ass in the living room. That’s where you’re staying until you talk.”

“It’ll be awhile.” You told him, and you both knew just how stubborn you could truly be.


End file.
